A Cold Hearts Confession
by hatakearan
Summary: Byakuya confessed he loves her and she doesn't believe him. Should I make a flshback chapter about her and her life before Byakuya? Tell me! ByakuyaxOC. May change rating.


A supposed to be one-shot with Byakuya and an OC. Thank you for reading. Please Review when you're done!

Disclaimer: I do not own Bleach.

* * *

"Are you cold?" He asked me with eyes full of irritation. 

"N-no…" I was lying and…scared of him for some reason.

"Hn…Go to sleep then." He turned around and started walking out of my room.

"H-hai Byakuya taichou!" Oops…I called him by his first name. He was now staring back at me with angry disbelieving eyes. "Gomen-na sai! Kuchiki taichou!" I jumped out of my futon and started bowing before him. His back still to me, and his head still facing me with disgusted eyes. And then he took out his _zanpakutō _and pointed it at my neck. He crouched down and now our eyes were at about the same level.

"Don't ever call me that again Saiya fukutaichou. Next time I'll hurt you."

"H-hai Kuchiki taichou!" He pressed his blade more into my skin and a little trail of blood was made.

"I told you not to call me that Saiya fukutaichou." He was staring into my eyes with emotionless eyes.

"G-Gomen." I was scared. What else was I supposed to call him?

"What is my name Saiya?" I gulped.

"B-Byakuya taichou…?" I risked calling him that.

"Correct." No one else called him that, no one would ever dare. Why am I an exception?

"Why?" I asked.

"Why? Well, because I trust you that much."

"Oh…" I felt a bit disappointed, for a reason I don't know, and I hung my head a little forgetting about his blade but then I felt the sting and a little more warm blood running down my neck so I picked my head up quickly. He put his _zanpakutō _away.

"Gomen." He whispered barely audible but I still heard him.

"And also I need to tell you something important." I paid full attention to him. When he usually says "important" I pay full attention because it's most likely about a mission. It...Felt different this time though.

"I…love you." That shocked me. He closed my mouth because my jaw had dropped.

"W-What?" He sighed and sat down next to me.

"I love you Saiya fukutaichou. I love you so much." He finally showed some emotion in his eyes.

"Th-That's not true." He looked at me a bit surprised by the words.

"Well it's true. Whether you believe me or not, it's true!" And then he kissed me. My eyes widened in surprise. He broke away. My hand unconsciously traveled to my lips. I stared into his eyes, into his soul. I felt like I could see right through him…but then it felt the same to me as he stared into my eyes. I couldn't take it so I quickly got up and used shoupu (sp? A.k.a "Flash steps") to get away from there.

'He doesn't really feel that way. .Maybe he's ill and doesn't know what he's thinking. I mean we just met a couple of months ago, when I became his fukutaichou. We don't even talk so how would he know he loves me? It's such bullshit, seriously. I don't look beautiful like Matsumoto fukutaichou, or Unohara taichou, or Soi Fong taichou…I'm not like any of them. So why?' Unnoticed tears were rolling down my face.

"Why! Why am I crying? This isn't right." I looked forward and saw a figure.

'White…robes..? Oh no." I stopped and ran in another direction but then he appeared in front of me again except closer.

"What?" I whispered looking down at my feet. He just looked at me not moving or saying anything.

"What do you want!?" I yelled at him, every ounce of madness went out with that question. I fell to my knees panting. He walked to me and picked me up without any effort or words and brought me back to my room. He lay me down gently on my futon, and covered me with my blanket. I felt him watch me for a while before he got up and walked out silently.

* * *

This is supposed to be a one-shot…but since I spilled water on my keyboared it's difficult for me to type out this story. It's incomplete so if you want me to continue please tell me in a review or PM. Doesn't really matter to me. I just want to know if I should. Also...can you help me with the title?

-hatakearan


End file.
